A Phantom's Mother
by The Fabulous Hudson Hornet 51
Summary: Danny Fenton isn't a Fenton. He just took the last name when he was left at the doorstep of Fenton Works as an infant. There was a note, but that was all that was with the basket Danny was in, besides Danny himself. Fifteen years later, a new ghost hybrid comes to Amity Park, claiming that she was looking for the son she left all those years ago...
1. Escape from the Guys in White

**A Phantom's Mother**

 **Chapter 1: Escape from the Guys in White**

 _Ziva's Point Of View_

They had just left for the night. The scientists that had put me through a living hell ever since I fell into one of their traps when I was three months pregnant. They claimed that the experiments they put me through are to better the human race. However, I could see right past their lies, and their excuses. They just put me through hell just because what I am. A Hybrid. A Hybrid with human and ghost blood. So, I am half human, half ghost.

But, tonight is the last night that I will be locked up in here. I have come up with a plan that would get me and my four day old son out of here. I have been smart about it, and grabbed a key from one of the workers in this lab when they tried to hold me down for yet another experiment. They didn't know I had snatched it from them, otherwise the Guys in White would have taken it from me.

A cooing noise from my child snapped me out of my thoughts. He had managed to get his arms out of the blanket bundle he was in, and he was waving his arms around, as if he was trying to grab at something that wasn't there. A weak smile came to my face as I watched him.

Turning my attention back to my task at hand, I grabbed the key that I had snagged and disabled the alarms. I guess they didn't think it through when they put the alarms and the lock right outside my cell, within arm's reach.

Once the alarm and the lock were disabled, I picked up my son. He was still waving his fists in the air, babbling about something unknown to me. I swaddled him tighter in the blanket, trying to get him to sleep. Holding him close to me still, I left the area where they locked up the prisoners and experiments. I didn't look back, as I didn't want the memories to mess with my head or my plan about escaping.

Heading into an office area, I grabbed some paper and a pen with my free hand, the one that wasn't holding my infant son.

The rest of lab was dark, and silence hung in the air. But, thanks to my ghost half, I was able to see in the darkness. The key that I had used to escape my prisonment was still in my hand along with the paper and pen. I still used it, to disable alarms and cameras, as I was now so close to freedom.

When I got to the final door, I heard a dog growl behind me. I jerked my body around to see the dog, which was a large, black and brown male with brown eyes. I shifted into my ghost form, bracing myself to fight the dog if need be.

The dog made no move, just stood there staring at me with cold eyes. Was the dog waiting for me to make a move? I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to stick around to find out. Turning back around to the door, I made a run for it, dropping the key and using my ghost powers to phase through the door. There was a thud at the door as I got out, and knew that the dog had lunged after me.

The cold air nipped at me, and I realized that I had no protection from the cold air. But, it wasn't myself that I was worried about, I was more worried about my son. I looked down at him, and saw that he was shivering a little in the cold. He had fallen asleep again, but I wanted to get him somewhere warm before he woke up again.

I took off running into the night, wanting to get as far away as possible from the lab.

It wasn't long before I arrived back in Amity Park, the town that I had lived in before I was taken to the lab. I assumed that the house that me and my husband lived in was gone, either burned down or sold to someone else. I slowed down to a walk, scanning the area for a good shelter to use for the time being. Snow was starting to fall, and my son whimpered a little in my arms.

"Hush, my son. We'll be okay." I said in my most reassuring voice, though I wasn't sure about the truthfulness to my words.

Deciding to settle in a alleyway I set my child, the paper and the pen down. I uncapped the pen, but stopped myself as I put the point of the pen on the paper.

What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't give my son up like that! Though, as painful as it was, the logical part of me knew that Danny couldn't live with me if I wanted him to have a better life. So, I forced myself to write the dreaded words.

 _This is my son, Danny. I don't have the proper resources to take care of my child right now, so I decided to leave him with a loving family who could give him the life I couldn't. Please, assure him when he is old enough that I love him with all my heart, and that if I would have kept him if I could have. I only ask that you raise him as if he were your own child._

 _Signed, Unknown_

I forced myself not to cry as I wrote the words on the paper that I wish I never had to write ever again. It was a note, basically saying that I couldn't keep my child and that I wanted to live a life that I couldn't provide for him. I also included his name, to make sure his name stuck, and how I hoped that his adopted parent or parents would treat him as if they were their own child by birth, not by adoption.

Discarding the pen, I grabbed my child and the note. My little one was still shivering, and his whimpers were coming more frequent. He was cold, and there wasn't much I could do about it, with the exception of getting him to a new home as fast as possible.

After a half an hour of walking, I arrived at a large building. Most of the lights in the building were off, but I could tell that there were people still awake in the building. I looked up, and saw that there was a large sign that read "Fenton Works" on it.

I found myself holding my son close to my chest as I came out of my hiding spot in the shadows and gently set my child on the doorstep. I put the note at his side, and knocked on the door. After I knocked, I quickly went back to the shadows to watch

A younger-looking couple emerged the door, the woman gasping as she saw the young infant on the doorstep. She turned to her partner and said something to him, though I couldn't understand what she was saying as I was focused on not making myself known. I saw the man looking around, he was clearly the area for any trace of the parents who left their child on their doorstep.

 _"Don't let them see me. Please, if you know what is good for my son, God, please don't let them see me."_ I silently prayed, watching the man look around.

My prayers were answered, however, because the woman was reading my note. After she had read it, she had turned to the man and pointed to the note. The man sighed, picking up my son his and his blanket before bringing him inside.

Tears started to form in my eyes once more as I came out of the shadows, and took off into the night. The same thought was going through my head like a broken record.

 _"I will one day find you, when you are older, my son. Until then, make your mother proud, and stay strong. Go where your heart takes you, Danny Phantom."_ That was the thought going through my head as I ran.


	2. Finding The Note

**A Phantom's Mother**

 _ **Chapter 2: Finding The Note**_

Fifteen Years Later…

 _Danny's Point of View_

I was in the lab in the basement of Fenton Works. I was hiding from the rest of my family, who thought that it would be great idea to celebrate my birthday, which was today. Even though it was my birthday, I just didn't feel like celebrating, the reason why was unknown to me.

I was cleaning up the lab a little, since it was a mess from the ghost fight that had just occurred. My parents knew I fought ghosts, and they knew I was Danny Phantom. They knew ever since the Earth was close to being destroyed by the astroid, and I sort of had no choice but to reveal my ghost half. In front of the whole freaking world, and not just to my family or the town, I might add.

As I was going through some old papers that were scattered about, I found a piece of paper that I had never seen before. It looked like a note, and for some reason, I wanted to read it. But, I decided to put the note aside for now, wanting to focus on cleaning the lab.

"Danny? Are you okay?" That would have been my sister, Jazz talking.

Sighing, I grabbed the note and pocketed it before responding to Jazz.

"I'm fine, Jazz. I just don't feel like celebrating today." I answered.

I headed up the stairs to main part of the house. They were decorations from the party that hadn't been taken down yet, and my parents were working on taking them down. I thought that Jazz would be helping with the taking down of the decorations, but she seemed more worried about me at the moment. More worried than usual, I might add.

"Shouldn't you be helping mom and dad take the decorations down?" I asked, not looking at Jazz as I spoke. I was looking ahead, watching my parents move about.

"I'm more worried about you right now, Danny." Jazz replied.

"You mean, more so than usual?" I answered, earning a glare from my sister.

"Danny…" Jazz started to speak, but I was already heading towards the flight of stairs leading upstairs to the bedrooms. I wanted to check out the note, though I usually didn't read the papers that were in the lab, I just organized them, for the most part.

But the old note had caught my interest. Why did I feel so drawn a piece of paper that seemed to be just as old as me? Would it tell me something that I didn't know? I doubted it, and nearly laughed at the thought. Considering that I still didn't really pay all that much attention in school, I put the fact that the paper would tell me something new in the back of my mind.

Getting to my room, I opened the door and shut it behind me. The room was dark now, due to the fact it was now about six o'clock in the evening and it was the end of January. I flipped the light switch to turn on the lights, just out of habit even though my ghost half now allowed me to see in the dark. Don't get me wrong, I can see in the daylight as just well as I could before the portal accident, but the whole thing with the ghost portal made me able to see in the dark. I guess that was one good thing about my powers that I didn't realize until now, when I actually thought about it.

Wait a minute. I just realized, that in a few months, it would have been a year since the portal accident. A year since I became Danny Phantom, and not just Danny Fenton. It was somewhat hard to believe that it was almost a year. But, maybe it was believable, and that I had just been too busy fighting ghosts most of that year that I totally wasn't paying attention to the time and the days going by.

Moving to the desk in my bedroom, I pulled out the chair and sat down. I placed the piece of paper down in front of me, but I hesitated to open it. Why was I hesitating? It wasn't like it was going to make a big difference in my life. It wasn't going to tell me something life changing, was it? I doubted it, but I still couldn't bring myself to unfold the stupid piece of paper.

Yes, I was getting rather frustrated with myself and the paper. But more myself than the paper. Still, I stared at the folded piece of paper, giving it that would burn it if looks could set things on fire. I just wanted to ball up the paper, throw it out the goddamn window and forget that I ever found it. Something prevented from doing so, and for a moment or two, I found myself thinking about what was still holding me back.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I started to unfold the paper. I was glad that I had finally managed to convince myself to open it, but after I opened it, I saw the reason I was hesitating so bad.

There were words on the paper, and in rather neat handwriting I might add. But, it wasn't the handwriting that bothered me, it was what the note said.

The note said this:

 _This is my son, Danny. I don't have the proper resources to take care of my child right now, so I decided to leave him with a loving family who could give him the life I couldn't. Please, assure him when he is old enough that I love him with all my heart, and that if I would have kept him if I could have. I only ask that you raise him as if he were your own child._

 _Signed, Unknown_

My world started to fall apart right there. So, Maddie and Jack Fenton weren't my birth parents? They adopted me and didn't bother to tell me this? Memories flashed through my head, and sorrow seemed to pierce my body. So, everything that I knew Maddie and Jack was a lie? At least the part about them being my birth parents? As my thoughts spun, the same question repeated itself.

" _Why didn't they tell me?"_ That was the question that kept repeating itself over and over again. Fithteen years, and they couldn't bother to tell me that I was adopted? So, then… did they celebrate my "birthday"on the day I was abandoned at the Fenton Works doorstep? The note didn't have a date on it, so I assumed now that Maddie and Jack Fenton didn't know my true day of birth, that they were just going by when I was abandoned.

The anger that I felt at the moment wasn't directed at myself anymore. It was directed at my parents. All of them. Both birth and adopted. I felt my eyes flash green in my anger, and tried to calm myself down. I would confront my adopted parents tomorrow, but for now, I had to figure out the best way to confront them, which I admitted that I couldn't do in my current mood.

Sighing, I put the note in one of the drawers and headed to my bed. I needed sleep, and the fatigue from the long day had hit me suddenly. I didn't bother to change into my sleepwear, and just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Watching Him From A Distance

**A Phantom's Mother**

 **Chapter 3: Watching Him From A Distance**

 _Ziva's Point of View_

I stood on top of a building across from Fenton Work, watching as the lights turned off my son's room. So, he had found the note. The fithteen-year-old note. The one that I have left him with on the day I left him at Fenton Works. It was something that part of me wished would never happen, but another part wished that it would happen eventually. Perhaps it was rather selfish, and I knew that. The part of me that wished that Danny would realize that Maddie and Jack Fenton weren't his real parents.

"But they played the parent role better than I could to him. My life's worked out better than I dared to hope, but I just don't think that I could've done to him the same things that Maddie and Jack Fenton did. They were good to him, and they still are, even treated him like their own, and here I was, thinking that they wouldn't. Maybe it was just because I was over worried." I said quietly to myself.

I paid no heed to the fact that lights were still on in most of the house, and it wouldn't be long before the remaining lights were shut off as well. But I didn't move or speak for a while, just staring at the one room in the house.

" _I just hope he can forgive me."_ I thought to myself as I watched the dark room of Fenton Works.

With a sigh, I turned away. Ever since I had left him at Fenton Works, I had watched him every night by looking through the windows. His adopted parents and sister never noticed, which I was grateful for. I didn't need them asking who I was or what I was doing. It was none of their business.

" _You can do everything you can do to try to prevent young Daniel Phantom from knowing the truth. But he will find out one day, Ziva. It doesn't matter if you want it to happen or not."_ Clockwork's words from when I saw him about ten years ago repeated themselves in my head once more.

"Have you been keeping an eye on him like I have, Clockwork? You had said you would." I asked, even though I knew that he might not hear me, yet alone reply to me. Clockwork was the master of time, and he probably had far better things to do than reply to me, even though I was a good friend of his ever since I accidentally ended up in his section of the Ghost Zone many years ago, when I was about Danny's age.

I remembered when he told first warned about the attack the Guys In White were planning on my house almost sixteen years ago. I knew that the Guys In White knew about my ghost half, and that they wanted me for experiments. But, I still didn't believe it, and I thought that he was pulling my leg when he had said it, even showed he had shown me what would happen in his time screens. Even with the proof on the time screens, I still thought he was just buffing.

" _I can't change this, Ziva. The task of preventing this from happening falls upon you."_ Clockwork's words from that day had played themselves once more in my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me. I have had enough grief without these words or visions of the past repeating themselves in my mind. God, I hate my own ghost half some days." I said, speaking to myself once again.

That was one of my powers. Being able to have visions of the past, and sometimes the future. For example, I saw my son revealing his ghost half to the world after saving the planet before it was even close to happening. It was literally months out before that event.

But seeing the future was a rare event for me. I had visions of the past far more often. No matter how painful they were, or how much I wanted them to stop.

I glanced back at the Fenton Works building and noticed that the last of the lights had gone out for the night. Usually, that was my cue to get going. Using my ghost form, I took off into flight, heading back to my house.

I had left unnoticed, or so I had thought….


End file.
